musicfandomcom-20200222-history
September Mourning
September Mourning is a transmedia project whose storyline was begun by September (Emily Lazar) when living in New York City. Marc Silvestri of Top Cow Productions on MySpace became involved after they met and she pitched her idea to him. Soon after, the project developed into a more structured multiplatform dark culture media project based upon a storyline, Marlowe, C (2011). In the spring of 2009, September began to focus on the project's music. The band is an alternative hard rock band (with pop, Alternative, metal, and electronic overtones) and a theatrical stage presence. Through her vocal coach, Melissa Cross, September met guitarist and programmer Chris Egert. Shortly after they began writing songs together, September recruited friend and guitarist James Duran. The three of them continued to write songs together and toured with rotating drummers and bass players. Thrash Hits. After moving from New York to Los Angeles in late 2010 the line up changed with September being the only remaining touring member. Egert stayed as a writer. At the 2010 San Diego Comic Con, Top Cow Productions announced the creation of Marc Silvestri and September’s concept story, September Mourning which would be published that year in the first edition of their Holiday Special. Top Cow Productions. In the fall of 2011, at the San Diego Comic Con, MTV Geek announced a partnership with Marc Silvestri and September to create webisodes based on the characters in the storyline September Mourning, as well as online comics and other media for their website, David Hine signed on as writer for the series. In the early part of 2011, at the request from their fans, Egert and September started producing of a full length album containing the first songs written by the band. "Melancholia" was released on Repo Records (Germany) on May 9, 2012, and features guest drummer Ryan Seaman of Falling In Reverse and bassist Phil Buckman of Filter. September began working with producers Sahaj Ticotin from the band Ra (American band) and Mitchell Marlow formerly of the band Filter on new material for the upcoming releases associated with the MTV webisodes. On July 17, 2012 September Mourning's song, "Before the Fall", (along with clips from their recent video for the song) was featured in the TNA Wrestling commercial for their Hardcore Justice PPV August 2012. The single was released to the iTunes Store and Spotify the following week. In 2013 September Mourning played the Schecter Guitars Party at NAMM as well as other shows in and around Los Angeles. Lazar continued to develop the look and theatricality of the band as well as writing new material with a more developed sound. September Mourning played some one off shows in the California area while being shopped to labels. Later in 2013 September Mourning was signed to Virgin Records which was announced on their Facebook page in early 2014. September Mourning recently took to the studio with Howard Benson to work on their major label debut record. Band members Source:https://www.facebook.com/septembermourning * September, lead vocalist (2009–present) * Chris Egert, guitars, programming (2009–2011) * James Duran, guitars (2009–2010) * Steve Podgorski, guitars (2012-2013) * Nobuaki Hayashi (2012) * Jordan Dangerfield (2012-2013) * Skot Christ, bass guitar, backing vocals (2012-2013) * Shawn Cameron, drums (2012-2013) * Rich Juzwick, guitars (2014-present) * Xavier Moreux, guitars (2014-present) * Tommy Joe Ratliff, bass guitar (2014-present) * Josh Fresia, drums (2014-present) Discography * 2009 - 3 song demo produced by Carley Coma of the band Candiria and Mike Barille. Included on the demo was Lost Angels written by Gardner Cole. * 2010 - preproduction started with Chris Vrenna on EP * 2011 - Mixing/Mastering Melancholia by Dave Ogilvie * 2012 - Melancholia Repo Records (Germany) * 2012 - Before the Fall iTunes Store Spotify Tours * Summer 2009 Hanzel Und Gretyl tour * Summer 2009 opened for The Birthday Massacre, Dommin, I Am Ghost * Fall 2009 Marilyn Manson tour west coast * Spring 2010 opened for RATT * Spring 2010 Hanzel Und Gretyl tour * SongKick.com (2011)http://www.songkick.com/artists/2377684-september-mourning/gigography * Fall 2012 Gemini Syndrome Tour * Fall 2012 Get Scared Dead Rabbitts Rob the Cartel Tour * Winter 2013 NAMM Schecter Party * Spring 2015 Rock On The Range / Headline Tour * Spring 2015 Atlantic City Comic Con Promotion The band has an official website linking their media outlets such as Facebook, YouTube, Twitter and Instagram. The posts were mainly published under the name of "September". Starting from 28 November 2013, most posts were updated by all members under the name of "September, Wraith, Twich, Riven and Shadou". The fans of the band are addressed by the nickname "Children of Fate", derived from one of their songs of the same name, released in 2011. The band would collect fan art, namely paintings and tribute make up tutorials, and post them on their instagram and Facebook Page on a regular basis. References External links *September Mourning's Official Website *Top Cow Holiday Special Volume 1; December 2010 at the Comic Book DB *RVAFreaks; June 2010 */ 10 questions with Emily Lazar Category:American rock music groups